Character Attributes
The Character Attributes (a.k.a. Core Stats) are a set of values that determine a variety of different statistics that make each character in the Diablo Series. Every time your character gains a level, you receive five points to spend on your Character Attributes. In Diablo you can also boost your attributes by drinking Elixirs. In Diablo II you are rewarded with 5 attribute points by completing the quest . In each game, the set of attributes have undergone a revamp. Diablo I In Diablo I, the attributes were: *'Strength': Increases the damage you deal with your regular attack. Also allows you to wear heavier armor and weapons. *'Dexterity': Increases your chance to hit the enemy, your AC (Armor Class)and chance to block with a shield. Rogues and in the Hellfire expansion s and Bards gain additional damage from Dexterity. Some weapons require a certain amount of dexterity to wield. *'Vitality': Increases your amount of life. For the in the Hellfire expansion, it also increases your damage. *'Magic': Increases the amount of damage done by your magic spells, increases your mana pool, and allows you to learn more advanced spells. The damage increase from attributes (also called character damage) is determined by your class and level. It is not affected by the damage on your weapon or by having +% damage modifiers on your weapon. The +50% damage bonus vs. specific monster types depending on your weapon, and the +200% damage to demons bonus on do apply to it. Diablo II In Diablo II, the most notable change was the revamping of the Skill system that led to the replacement of the earlier Magic attribute with the more general Energy attribute. *'Strength': Determines how much damage you deal with your equipped weapon(s), as well as determining the type of armor you are able to equip. Each point of strength increases your damage by 1% of your weapon's damage. *'Dexterity': Determines how likely you are to hit your targeted enemy and how likely your targeted enemy is to hit you. Dexterity also determines your ability to equip certain weapons, mostly ranged weapons and the chance to block an enemy attack if equipped with a shield. *'Vitality': Determines the amount of life and stamina your character has. *'Energy': Determines the amount of mana your character has. In Diablo II, regardless of class, Vitality is often the character's most invested stat; Strength and Dexterity are mostly invested just to reach equipment requirements. Vitality is arguably the most useful stat due to the low base health that characters have, as well as the fact that health is much more effective than armor in terms of staying alive. Diablo III/Reaper of Souls In Diablo III, the stats function a little differently. Each stat has a primary effect that increase the overall damage for specific classes. Each stat (except Vitality) also has a secondary effect. The secondary effects are various forms of damage mitigiation that cater to various play styles. *'Strength': Increases all and Crusader damage by 1% per point, and armor for all classes by 1 per point. *'Dexterity': Increases all Demon Hunter and Monk damage by 1% per point, and armor for all classes by 1 per point (used to increase before patch 2.1). *'Intelligence': Increases all Wizard and Witch Doctor damage by 1% per point, and all resistances at the rate of 10 Intelligence per 'whole' point of resist. *'Vitality': Initially increases life by 10 hit points. After a character reaches level 36, the life gains from Vitality begin to go up by only 1 per point, up to level 60, where each point is +35 life (barring the +X% life bonuses). **Once a hero reaches level 61-65 in Reaper of Souls, the Life gains go up by +4, rather than +1. This caps out at +55 Life at level 65. Gaining a level within the range of 66-70 increases the gains by +5, up to +80 Life at level 70. Maximum rolls of Core stats at level 70 are 500 for most types of armor; however, one-handed weapons, amulets, gloves, off-hand items (including shields) and helms can roll up to 750 of each stat. Two-Handed weapons may roll up to 1125. Spectrum is the only one-handed weapon that can roll as high as 923, due to 'all Core stats' bonus. Category:Gameplay